


It's the silent ones that get you, It's the little ones that rage

by BlueFluffyDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Description, Inspired by Fanfiction, Spiders, Unconsciousness, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: A sort of au for SoDoRoses (FairyChess)'s Love And Other Fairytales AU (which is BRILLIANT), in which ALL of Virgil's sisters get their revenge.(picks up right at the end of the battle in "even to the edge of doom")
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It's the silent ones that get you, It's the little ones that rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).



> Warnings: spiders, violence, spider bites, pain, main character death, unconsciousness, unsympathetic deceit.

Durant was furious.

The blazing hot flash of temper barely being soothed by the knowledge that Rom- _The Traitor_ now has to face his years in the court.

No more being protected behind the absent memories of his night version.

 _No more versions_ to hide his crime behind a charade of heroism. 

He watched the other boy hit the floor, his beautiful green eyes closing into what would surly be a restless sleep.

He didn't have time to worry about it.

The bone ring was crushed.

**_S̸̗͚̥̿̒̆ḧ̴̗͖́e̵̙̥̘̐͌_** was free.

The witch- the abomination as so many chose to call her to his delight, moved towards him with too many hungry teeth.

Panic seized his chest as he turned to run.

His window of opportunity was rapidly closing. He could still make it- run deep into the forest and find cover in the tree tops until his sad excuse of a brother could take care of it.

He moved back, ready to leap into the closest tree to his throne.

His feet felt heavy.

"Ack" his face screwed in disgust at the sight of the little spiders that weighed him down.

He _did not_ miss those.

Shaking his legs, hyper aware of the looming monster behind him, he tried to get them off, only for them to move upward, heading up to cover every inch of his body.

They bit, then, each one that climbed- 

and they were endless coming up the steps and trees- 

bit him with a venom that felt like hot iron cutting through his skin again and again and again with no stop in sight. 

He craved relief as he tried to shake them off, shaking and spinning with no control, screaming out from the venom that could not kill him- screamed unintelligible for the pain to cease.

They did stop suddenly, skittering away in the thousands.

He breathed in a panting sigh.

One that stopped at his throat as he stared down the abomination.

_**"Hello, Herr Natter"** _

He did not breath out. 


End file.
